


Speak as You Find

by quietprofanity



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietprofanity/pseuds/quietprofanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Rose found herself in an awkward situation. Fire Emblem (and Dragon Kid) want the details. Written for kink_bingo. Prompt: “Voyeurism.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak as You Find

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic involves a 16-year-old girl seeing a much older man naked.

Ever since she was signed to Hero TV, Fire Emblem had felt a particular affinity with Blue Rose. On the surface, it seemed strange, as they were not very alike, their opposing powers being the most obvious of their differences.

Yet it was their biggest point of contrast – Blue Rose essentially being a creation of her sponsors whereas Nathan Seymour was a self-made man – that made Fire Emblem so protective of the young lady. He wasn’t going to let her take any of his points, of course, but he made an effort to keep an eye on her.

Nathan remembered the first day Blue Rose joined the network. Wearing high heels, she awkwardly walked through the door, looked around the room at Wild Tiger, Rock Bison, Sky High and himself. Her face fell as she adjusted her costume. “Looks like I’m the only girl,” she muttered.

Fire Emblem had gasped. “How can you say that?”

The response made her confused, then embarrassed, but when he assured her she would never want for a better girlfriend they’d had an often cordial, sometimes begrudging, friendship ever since. Dragon Kid came later, but when she did it was hard to remember her not being a part of them.

At any rate, what this friendship meant in practical terms was Nathan could often get a good read on Karina and today something was bothering her. When she entered the gym today almost twenty minutes later than normal she was quiet, almost sullen. When Tiger asked her a question she seemed ready to bolt out of the room. Tiger told a joke twenty minutes later and Karina snapped at him, then turned red and muttered an apology.

Nathan realized early on that Karina liked Tiger, but these reactions seemed extreme even for her. After Tiger left for the day, Nathan took Karina by the hand and pulled her into the dance studio. When Karina asked Nathan what he was doing, Nathan merely giggled. He held both her hands and sat down cross-legged as he pulled her to the floor.

“So,” Nathan said, resting his elbows on his knees and his palms on his chin, “Tell me all about it.”

Karina frowned. “Why do you always have to act like this?”

“Because if I didn’t you’d never tell me anything,” Nathan pouted.

“There’s nothing to tell,” Karina said, but considering she had slumped down in her chair like she wanted to melt into it, she didn’t sound very convincing.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. Karina turned her head away and crossed her arms. Nathan leaned forward so he was an inch away from Karina. Karina leaned back. Nathan leaned forward again and when Karina tried to lean further back she fell over.

“I didn’t see anything!” Karina shouted.

Nathan gasped, touching his newly manicured fingertips to his lips. Karina face was now bright red.

“Ooh, what did you see?” Nathan cooed. “You wouldn’t hide anything from Auntie Nathan, would you?”

“What’s Blue Rose hiding?”

Nathan turned in the direction of the voice to see Pao-Lin standing in the doorway. _Oh damn_ , he thought. He huffed as he stood up, slammed the door in Pao-Lin’s face and locked it.

“Hey!” Pao-Lin exclaimed from behind the door.

Nathan ignored her and slung an arm around Karina as he sat back down. “Now, where were we?”

Karina glanced back at the door, but she didn’t say anything about Pao-Lin, which assured Nathan that whatever was bothering Karina, she didn’t want Pao-Lin to know about it.

“It’s not a big deal,” Karina said.

Nathan rested his head against Karina’s shoulder. “So … why not tell me?”

“I … I …” Karina buried her face in her hands. “I saw Tiger naked!”

Nathan pulled away, blinked. Well, that certainly explained a lot. He tried to think of something to say when the door blew open. Electric sparks crackled along the metal knob and smoked the wood frame as Pao-Lin walked into the room.

Karina leaped to her feet. “Dragon Kid! We’re talking!”

“Why are you leaving me out?” Pao-Lin demanded, her hands on her hips. “I’m still a girl too, you know.”

Karina groaned.

Nathan smiled. “Pao-Lin-chan, we know you’re a girl just like us.”

“Just like _who_?” Karina asked.

Nathan waved a hand at Karina, then spoke again to Pao-Lin. “But you’re just a _girl_. This is _woman_ -talk.”

Karina slapped a palm against her forehead. Pao-Lin puffed out her chest and stood up straighter.

“Well, I don’t care if it’s _woman_ -talk,” Pao-Lin said. “I’m staying right here.”

“Ugh. Fine,” Karina thrust out her hand. Ice formed around Pao-Lin’s feet, rooting her to the floor.

Nathan raised a hand to his mouth. “Oh my …”

Pao-Lin looked down at her feet, then up at Karina, her eyes wide. “Why … Why would you do that?”

Karina grabbed Nathan by the arm and pulled him away. Nathan waved back over his shoulder at Pao-Lin.

“Don’t worry, honey. I’ll thaw you out later,” he said as he closed the door behind them.

After Karina and Nathan ducked into an office, Karina sat in front of the desk and slumped in the chair.

“I probably shouldn’t have done that,” Karina said as Nathan sat on the desk.

“Oh, she’ll be fine,” Nathan said. “So, when were you on safari, Rose-chan, seeing Tiger in his natural state?”

Karina huffed. “It’s not like that! It was an accident.”

“Mmm … but a rather sexy accident, I would think. How did it happen?”

Karina sighed. “I missed the bus to here leaving the bar, so I was kind of in a rush. When I got to the changing room, I realized I forgot to take my makeup off. So I took some of that makeup remover, you know, the one with the cylinder bottle?”

“Ooh, Clear Serenity! That product is wonderful!”

“Uh, yeah … Anyway, after I finished using it I accidentally knocked it over. It rolled and fell behind the desk. I pushed away the chair and crawled underneath the desk, but it had fallen behind the drawers on the desk’s side. I moved so I was sitting up beneath the desk and started to push the desk out so I could reach it. Then I heard the door open.”

“Tiger?”

Karina nodded.

“Ahh, so you took an opportunity when you saw it, eh?” Nathan asked with a wink.

“No! I was going to tell him I was there! I wanted him to help me move the desk.”

Nathan held up a finger and shook it. “Oh, don’t tell me you couldn’t have moved it yourself, little lady! What kind of hero would you be if you couldn’t move a desk?”

“It was at an angle, ok? Urgh!” Karina grabbed too handfuls of hair at the top of her head.

“Well,” Nathan ran his hand along his hair. “You were saying?”

Karina’s eyes narrowed to angry slits. “When I saw him I was ready to call out to him but he pushed the chair back, blocking me in. When I got over my surprise and looked beyond the chair he was … he was …” Karina reddened again. “Do I really need to tell you these details?”

“Of course! I’m on the edge of my seat.”

“You’re sitting on a desk.”

“Keep going.”

“He …” Karina gulped. “He was unbuckling his belt.”

“And were you looking at his butt or the front end?”

Karina picked a nail. “Well … he was standing to the side.”

“Ah, best of both worlds!”

“Jeez. So, he took off his pants, and as he was taking them off he leaned down. I could see his face and I was so worried he would see me. I pressed my back against the wall and tried not to breathe but he moved away, taking off his vest.”

“What came off next?”

“Um, the tie. No, the hat. I remember him throwing them on a chair nearby. It was taking him awhile to get his shirt off. I thought of trying to slip away then but I kept thinking that if I made a sound he would hear me, and he’d know I was looking the whole time …”

Nathan couldn’t help but smile. Karina’s tone had changed. She was still embarrassed, but there was an excited, almost expectant air in her voice.

“So, I kept watching as he took off his shirt,” Karina said. “I felt bad for looking, but I thought he’d put on his gym clothes soon and leave. Instead he … he took it all off.”

Nathan’s mouth dropped open. “ _All_ off?”

Karina rubbed her eyes. “All off.”

“Oh, sweetie.” Nathan held up two fingers about four inches apart. “How big was he?”

“ _Fire Emblem!_ ”

“I’m just curious!”

Karina bristled, stared at his fingers. She reached out and moved them another two inches apart, paused, then added two more.

Nathan looked down at his fingers. “Oh my.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, uh …,” Karina coughed. “He didn’t exactly get dressed right away.”

“Oh?” Nathan asked. That was interesting … and a little disturbing. Nathan liked hearing and even indulging Karina’s crush, but she was still 16. If Wild Tiger did anything to her Nathan would have to torch his ass.

Karina continued her story. “Tiger seemed ready to get dressed but his phone started ringing. So he answered it. I think his mother was on the phone, and, well, he didn’t get dressed. Instead, he kept talking to his mother and went to sit down … on the chair in front of me.”

“ _No!_ ”

Karina nodded. “He was there for at least five minutes.”

“How did you Cutie Escape from such a delicious predicament?”

“I almost didn’t! I was sitting under there, trying to look at anything else but it was just right in my face …”

“So shocked you couldn’t close your eyes?” Nathan asked. His hands were clasped and he was leaning forward.

“Uhhh … yeah,” Karina said, drumming her fingers on the chair’s armrest. “And then, this was so terrible … I felt like I had to sneeze! I couldn’t believe it. I kept trying not to sneeze, kept trying not to make any sound. And then, when I felt like I couldn’t hold it any more, there was this loud banging on the door. Boom, boom …”

Boom! The sound echoed throughout the tiny room as Dragon Kid fell from the ceiling. Nathan hopped off the desk to get a better look and saw Pao-Lin stand up on wobbly legs atop the remnants of the ventilation system.

“Dragon Kid!” Karina stood up and pointed at her. “How did you get out of my ice?”

“Sky High helped me!”

Nathan poked his head out into the hallway. “Keith!” he shouted.

Sky High stepped into the hallway at the sound of his name. His blue eyes were wide and his lips upturned slightly in sadness. “What did I do?”

Nathan sighed. Being mad at him really was like being mad at a puppy, and being frustrated at a preteen was bad enough. Not that Blue Rose felt any qualms.

“Look, when Fire Emblem and I talk alone we want to _talk alone_ ,” Karina said.

“Ugh. Fine. Who cares about your stupid boring talks anyway?” Pao-Lin spat back at Karina. “So you saw Wild Tiger naked? Who cares? He’s old, anyway.”

Nathan had come back into the room to listen to the girls and at that moment Keith poked his head in as well.

“Who’s old?” Keith asked.

“Out!” Nathan chided. He looked at Pao-Lin. “You too!”

The two of them left the room, Keith repeating “Who’s old?” as Nathan closed the door.

Nathan let his mouth curl into a smile as he turned the lock. “So, what’s next?”

Karina shrugged. “There’s not much more to tell. Barnaby asked him what was taking so long, so he got up off the chair and got dressed.”

“And all that took twenty minutes?”

Karina’s face turned a shade of tomato. “… Yes,” she said.

Nathan squinted at her, pursed his lips.

“I … I was kind of excited,” Karina said. She buried her face in her hands. “Ugh! I can’t believe it!”

“Well, you’re only human,” Nathan said. “A lesser girl might not have been able to contain herself with so much manliness up close.”

“How am I going to look him in the eye again?” Karina moaned.

“Oh, you’ll manage,” Nathan said. “I see Wild Tiger’s front and tail all the time and I manage just fine.”

“I guess. I … wait,” Karina raised her head and narrowed her eyes at Nathan. “If you see it all the time why did you ask me how big it is?”

Nathan patted Karina on the head. “Oh, you’re so young.”

Karina growled and flicked her hand. Nathan winced as he felt his hands become encased in ice.

Still, he tried to keep up his smile as he worked to thaw his hands. “For an ice hero, you’re certainly easy to fire up.”

“Feh,” Karina flicked her hair behind her as she left the room.

Nathan laughed, then pondered how he could effectively tell Wild Tiger to watch where he was changing. He’d had a good time playing auntie, and now was the time to be the mean, protective uncle, too.

The End.


End file.
